Coming Home
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A simple day with another case turns into a rush...a mystery... to find someone very close to Seeley Booth. Who is this person?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**A/N: Okay so my first attempt at Bones wasn't that great, but I am not finished with that one yet. So in the meantime I will be working on this one.**

I had it in my hands, so now all I had to do was hand it to him. Seeing his car in front of Wong Fu's I walked in just as Sid, the owner put some food on a table that people were sitting at.

"Come on, how many times do I have to say this? No case files here!"

"That would make the 10th time," Dr. Temperance Brennen said.

"Well, you are supposed to be a genius-

"I am a genius," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but how many more times will I have to tell you before it sinks in?"

"We'll let you know," said Dr. Jack Hodgins.

Sid just shook his head in exasperation before he walked away. Looking towards the table I wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey kid can I help you?"

Now I knew what to do.

"Yeah," I said, as I handed him a file. "Make sure Agent Booth gets this." Then I took off

**3****rd**** person POV**

Sid just stared after the girl, wondering what was going on before walking over to the table.

"Booth, here," he said handing him the file.

"Thanks Sid."

He opened it, glancing at it before getting up out of his seat.

"Booth!" Dr. Brennen called after him, wondering what in the file was making him act so sporadic.

"Sid," Booth said going over to him. "Where did you get this?"

"A girl gave it to me."

"What girl?"

"Didn't catch her name."

"Did she look like this?" Booth asked Sid handing him a picture.

"Yeah that's her."

Booth put the picture back in the file before asking Sid, "When was she in here?"

"Just a minute ago, why?"

Booth tore out of there. Getting outside he looked around but he didn't see her.

"Damnit," he cursed. Dr. Brennen came out, wondering why Booth was so upset.

"Booth what is it?"

"That girl…she's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"_That girl…she's my daughter."_

"Your daughter?" Dr. Brennen asked.

Booth nodded. He was stunned. How could he have fathered a child and not have known?

"Booth let me see the file." Dr. Brennen said. He wordlessly handed her the file and she looked at it. His daughter had been in the system for a year. Why wasn't Booth notified? She looked up from the file to talk to Booth, but he was talking on the phone.

"You heard me. I want an APB out on Megan Cole; Caucasian female 5'4" 120lbs, brown hair and eyes. Tell the Metro PD do not approach. Notify me of her location but do not approach her." He hung up.

"Booth-

"Not now Bones." He said as he got in his car.

"Booth," she said, getting in as well, "1 year."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been in the system for 1 year."

Seeley took the file from Bones.

"How come no one ever contacted you?"

He didn't answer. They just sat there in the car for close to 30 minutes thinking about everything before driving back to the Jeffersonian. As for Dr. Hodgins, he had left Wong Fu's already once he realized something private was happening. He didn't want to interfere, so he went back to the lab to work on the evidence and test some theories with Zack.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost 2 days had passed with no word on Booth's daughter or her location. He was trying to concentrate on finishing up the current case. Right then a break in the case came through.

As they finished up a call came through.

"Booth," he said answering his phone.

"Agent Booth, I just received a call of a domestic dispute on Bronson Street."

"You guys are equipped to deal with those."

"Agent Booth you put out an APB to notify you if we saw a Megan Cole matching the description."

"It's her?"

"Yes sir, apparently she's in some sort of altercation with her foster father."

Booth headed for his car with Bones following him. "What's the address?" he asked the officer as he and Bones got in the car.

"They're in the 600 block."

"Great thanks." He hung up the phone and drove off. Arriving on Bronson Street he saw a man and a girl _'Megan' _fighting. Actually it was more like the man was trying to drag her off and she was fighting to get away from him. He stopped the car a few feet away.

"Bones stay in the car."

"Booth-

"I mean it Bones." He got out and approached. "Hey let her go!"

"Buzz off asshole!"

"I said, let her go."

"Who are you?"

"Agent Booth FBI and I'm telling you for the last time, let her go."

"Fine," the man said as he shoved Megan to the pavement. Then he pulled out a gun.

**Megan's POV**

On the run for two days and he finds me. I try to get away from him which proves almost impossible. As it turns into a game of cat-and-mouse, I hear someone yell at him to let me go

"Agent Booth FBI and I'm telling you for the last time, let her go."

He shoves me and I land on the pavement, my hands being scraped in the process, along with my back and shoulders being jarred form the sudden fall. Then he pulls out a gun and fires it at me. I roll away from the path of the bullet. When I look up, a DC PD officer is handcuffing my foster dad and a woman is down on the ground in front of me.

"Are you injured?" she asks.

"Bones, I said to stay in the car."

"I need to make sure she is okay Booth." She turns back to me, "Are you injured?"

"I just fell wrong and my hands are scraped up a bit. Other than that I'm fine."

"No you're not. The left side of your face is swollen."

"What?" Booth asks.

"Booth, let's take her back to the Jeffersonian. Cam and I can do a full exam there."

The woman called Bones helps me up. We get into the car and drive off.

**A/N: okay as you noticed I mentioned Cam but in the first chapter I mentioned Wong Fu's. So as far as time-line let's say Season 4 or 5, so Cam is there and so is Zack. I didn't like him locked up. I'm not sure if Sid will be back. Let's just say they were at Wong Fu's because the diner was closed that day.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Booth pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian he said to Bones, "I'll come back in a bit."

"Okay," she said as she and Megan got out of the SUV. Then she asked Booth, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make a few phone calls back at the office."

"Are you going to call Caroline?"

"She will be the first person I call." Booth said before he drove off.

As Dr. Brennen and Megan went inside the Jeffersonian and into the lab, Cam came over to them. "Oh Dr. Saroyan, would you help me with Megan's examination?"

Cam just looked at Dr. Brennen in confusion before saying, "Something tells me I missed out on something important."

"Oh yes, Megan this is Dr. Saroyan my boss. Dr. Saroyan this is Megan Cole, Booth's daughter."

Cam became even more shocked. "Booth has a daughter too?"

At Cam's statement, Megan looked to Dr. Brennen for clarification. "Booth has a son, Parker."

Megan nodded her understanding. Cam spoke up saying, "You said something about an examination?"

"Yes, I believe she was being abused by her foster father."

"Shouldn't she be examined at the hospital then?"

"No, we can perform the exam here." Dr. Brennen said matter-of-factly.

Cam just shrugged. "Alright, then we can perform the exam in the bone room since it's not being used right now." Dr. Brennen nodded and motioned for Megan to follow her. Entering the bone room and starting the exam on Megan, Dr. Brennen had to keep herself and her emotions in check. Besides the black eye that was developing where her face seemed swollen and tender, she also had a large amount of bruising on the left side of her upper back as well as multiple scarring all over her back. The scar tissue was reminiscent of wounds which suggested she had been whipped of beaten with a belt.

As Dr. Brennen took pictures and Cam put some salve on the bruising to help with the stiff, sore feeling, Angela came in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Seeing the girl sitting on the table, she asked the two women, "Who's this?"

The girl turned her head towards the voice. Angela seeing the girl's face cried out, "Oh my God! Megan?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: Angela seems to know Megan…but how?_

"Oh my God! Megan?" Angela cries out.

"You know her?" Cam asks Angela.

"Yeah, sort of," Angela replies. "She's in Mrs. Pratt's English Class at Cardozo. Stacy and I are good friends."

Cam turned to Dr. Brennen, "Can you finish up with the exam?"

"Of course," said Temperance.

"Great. Once you're done take her to your office." Cam then left the bone room, almost dragging Angela with her. Entering her office she asked Angela, "How well do you know Megan?"

"I only met her a few times. "

"And you remember her?"

"Well she left an impression."

"How so?" asked Cam.

"Let's put it this way," Angela said. "She has a logic that reminds me of Brennen."

"Really?" Cam was impressed.

"Plus a talent for writing to match."

"Wow."

"I'll say. Hey what is Megan doing here?"

"She's Booth's daughter."

"Oh my god," Angela said yet again, shocked beyond belief.

"You can say that again. So while Booth is ironing out some legal kinks _'I hope so anyway'_ she will be here for the next few hours."

"I'm gonna go see Brennen," Angela said before leaving Cam's office. She had some questions she needed answered.

**A/N: Cardozo is in reference to Cardozo Education Campus in Columbia Heights. I looked this up on Wikipedia, deciding that a real high school might sound better than some made up place.**


	6. Chapter 6

Angela, upon entering her best friend's office, was immediately shushed. Wondering why, her unspoken question was answered when the forensic anthropologist motioned towards the couch. The artist then saw Megan lying on the couch, curled up and fast asleep. Dragging Dr. Brennen out of the office Angela asked her, "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping."

"I can tell she's sleeping, but that doesn't answer my question."

Dr. Brennen looked through the glass towards the couch in her office. "When I saw her back…her wounds, they…"

Angela remained silent, giving her friend time to say what needed to be said.

"She seems so brave. She…

"Reminds you of you?"

Temperance nodded, "Just a little, a younger version of me perhaps."

"So is she going to live with Booth now?" Angela asked Dr. Brennen.

Temperance knew how twisted, cruel and unfair the system could be, so all the forensic anthropologist could say was, "I hope so."

**A/N: Okay, so earlier I mentioned Caroline, you know the Federal Prosecutor…is that her title? Please let me know if I am wrong. Also Dr. Hodgins (spelling?) will be coming into play with his conspiracies about the government and why Megan was kept from Booth. If anyone wants to give me some ideas on that, feel free. Maybe once Megan is living with Booth her and Zack (zach?) could have a bonding moment like brother/sister? Or maybe Megan and Dr. Brennen? As for relationships Dr. B is like she is now…more open and stuff but her and Booth do not live together. So no Christine. Anyone want other interns like maybe Wendell or Finn? How about Dr. Sweets? With everyone reading this story and over 2,000 views some feedback on these ideas would be ! **


End file.
